It has long been known to use blister packages to house and support a plurality of consumable products such as candy, gum, mints, as well as pharmaceutical products such as capsules, tablets and the like. Blister package assemblies of this type include a blister tray having a plurality of upwardly opening compartments which support therein the consumable products. A blister sheet encloses the open upper end of the compartments to sealably cover the products contained therein.
In certain blister tray assemblies, the blister sheet may be peeled back to expose the compartments allowing for dispensing of one of the products contained therein.
In other types of blister packaging, a blister sheet is formed of rupturable material such as foil. The product may be dispensed by pushing the product from the compartment through the foil sheet rupturing the sheet thereat and allowing the product to be dispensed therefrom.
While rupturable blister sheets of this type have served adequately for their intended purpose, it has been found that certain disadvantages are inherent with foil backed blister trays. For example, rupturing the foil sheet can be noisy. This is especially a problem where it is desirable to dispense the product in a discrete manner. The foil blister sheets are also difficult and costly to manufacture and apply to the blister tray.
Heretofore, the use of plastic films as a blister sheet have not proven to be a suitable alternative. Plastic sheets by their nature stretch when force is applied thereto. Therefore, it becomes difficult, if not impossible, to puncture the sheet to dispense the product therethrough.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a blister tray assembly which overcomes these disadvantages.